Metzpil Ahuilli
WARNING! MENTION OF ALCOHOL AND IMPLIED ADULT ACTIVITIES! DO NOT PROCEED IF YOU ARE BOTHERED BY ANY OF THESE THINGS OR DO NOT WISH TO HEAR THEM! Metzpil (Mimi) Ahuilli is an EAH/MH crossover character, and the inheritor of the role of the Rabbit from the Mexican Folk-tale The Smiling Rabbit. He's pan-gender, demisexual, and pan-romantic. He's happy to just sit around and mess with people. Personality (As a preface: I'm assuming the legal drinking age to be 18, so he's not doing anything illegal) In a few words, Mimi is a party boy. He loves to spend all night clubbing and dancing. He loves to get drunk and not think about things. He's more or less irresponsible, even if he disagrees. He doesn't have much interest in school, and takes mostly easy classes. He has a room at the dorms, but you'll rarely see him there. He spends most the night at clubs, and the only time he comes back is if he's with a "guest". Mimi isn't exactly a flirt, just very promiscuous. He doesn't really seek out people to spend the night with, but if an offer comes, he won't turn it down usually. This is sort of odd, being that he's demisexual. However, even though he lacks real attractions to the person, he'll still sleep with them to more or less "pass the time". At least, he would. Tokki has helped to make him a lot more responsible and chaste. He is very loyal to Tokki, much to everyone's (including Tokki's) surprise. Mimi LOVES attention, pretty much from everyone and anyone he can get it from. He'll do almost anything to get it, too. He even learned to pole dance a bit, to draw people's eyes. However, he mostly keeps up with it now because it's such ridiculously good exercise. Mimi usually understands boundaries and limits. He doesn't push people farther than they're willing to go, and he knows when to stop himself or back down. However, with enough alcohol in his system, he loses all of this and becomes a complete wreck. He becomes loud, rude, pushy, and over-all nasty. Mind you, it doesn't happen often, because he's worked up quite the alcohol tolerance, but when it does, it's a mess, to say the least. Appearance Mimi has dark skin due to his Native Mexican heritage. He has a long slender form. He's about 5' 8" tall, even taller in heeled shoes. He has shaggy, spiky hair divided in to three layers. The first is light blue, matching his eyes. The second is bright purple, and the last is blonde. All three of these colors are un-natural, as he naturally has dark brown hair. He has a rabbit's nose, ears, and tail, which are gray with brown spots, also known as Blue/Fawn tricolor. Monster Parent: The Smiling Rabbit and Centzon Totochtin Smiling Rabbit: Read it here Centzon Totochtin: Learn about it here How does Metzpil come into it? Mimi's father is actually a member of the Centzon Totochtin, but because his uncle, the Smiling Rabbit, is unable to have children to carry on the story, Mimi chose to renounce his godhood and take on the story. Relationships Family Mimi's mother passed away during his birth, so not only is he an only child, but he is left with only his father for family. He and his dad are relatively close though. Friends Jollin Dal Tokki and Fawn Darby Romance Mimi is dating Jollin Dal Tokki, who he met at a nightclub. He is head over heels for Tokki, and adores his innocent nature. Despite his normal rowdiness, he always tries to be a good influence on Tokki, and never pressure him into things he doesn't want to do. As mentioned above, Mimi meant Tokki in a nightclub. He originally thought Tokki was a girl, and under the heavy influence of some alcohol told Tokki he had a nice body (in much less polite terms). Of course, Tokki was less than pleased by the "compliment". So he ran, and disappeared into the bathroom. Mimi felt bad, so he went and apologized to the now sobbing Tokki. Tokki forgave him, they talked, and they ended up hitting it off really well. Mimi loves Tokki because he reels him and helps keep him out of trouble. He loves Tokki's gentle and innocent nature, and his compassion for people around him. He wants to protect Tokki from bad influences. He doesn't realize he's one himself sometimes. He loves Tokki. Like, a lot. Outfits Basic Mimi wears brown suede pants with a chain attached to his left side belt loops. He wears a pink undershirt with a purple v neck over top. He wears a bright red jacket with three buttons in the center, He wears a pink dog collar with 2 chains that attach in the front and back of the collar. His shoes are red and pink with brown soles, and small heels (about 1-1 and 1/2 inches each). Trivia * Mimi's first name, "Metzpil", means "little moon", referencing the end of his story, and his last name, "Ahuilli", means laughter, jest, and lewd, as a reference to both his personality and his destiny. * Mimi is a French Lop, and his color is Blue/Fawn Tricolor, meaning he is grey, brown, and white. Gallery Mikki.png|Mimi and Tokki Nini Profile.png Category:Transgender Category:Demisexual Category:Panromantic Category:Sleepysheepyzzz's OC Category:Rabbit Category:Original Characters